Consuming beverages is both a social activity and a necessity. In today's fast-paced society, drinking should minimally impose on a consumer's schedule or mobility. Accommodating this desire, a vast array of paraphernalia has been developed to foster beverage portability while frequently sacrificing sensory stimulation such as taste, temperature and texture.